Signs
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Everything had stayed exactly like it had always been, and if that one sign, that one little signal that indicated that actually everything had changed, hadn't appeared then the team would probably have never noticed either." Jisbon, one-shot, I'm trying to get over my writer's block but it's not working. Fluffy, kinda sorta.


**A/N: *sigh* Writer's block, writer's block, writer's block... I'm completely stuck with Once Upon a Child now and I'm so so sorry for it but I just can't think of any way to continue it now. I hope I'll get more inspiration after a while, but in the mean time; please have patience, I'll make sure to finish the story, Pinky Swear.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Nothing fundamental had changed about Teresa Lisbon's appearance nor her behavior for that matter. She bashed Patrick Jane's head on a daily basis and she was annoyed like usual when she was summoned into the boss' office because of a stupid Jane plan.

Everything had stayed exactly like it had always been, and if that one sign, that one little signal that indicated that actually everything had changed, hadn't appeared then the team would probably have never noticed either.

It was on a long boring day. Winter was packing its stuff to make room for spring.

The people from the SCU were waiting until they would get a case.

Jane got up from his brown leather couch. "I'll be in my attic."

"Why?"

"I'm bored. There's no need for me to stay here and look at you being bored too."

He didn't leave room for discussion and walked out of the bullpen into the direction of the elevators. The team stared at the space where he had just left. It wasn't like Jane didn't do strange things because he did, he always did. But usually he wouldn't tell them where he went and would just leave it up to Lisbon to find that out. Now, he'd actually told them specifically, 'I'll be in my attic'. He must be up to something.

A few minutes later, Lisbon entered the bullpen with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"I just got a call from Bertram. He wants me to go to his office so call me if you need anything."

"Will do," the team said in unison and watched her disappear as well. Neither of the two came back for over twenty minutes. The team exchanged some looks.

Well wasn't that very odd.

Lisbon was the first to return. She had that same annoyed look on her face as she had had when she had left. To the naked eye, she was fuming with rage.

The collar of her blouse had slipped a bit, to reveal-

A murderous hickey.

Rigsby subtly choked on his coffee. Cho raised an eyebrow which in itself was proof enough that something had changed in this situation. Lisbon looked at them from the corner of her eyes but didn't say anything. So either she hadn't noticed that she suddenly had a hickey in her neck which hadn't been there twenty minutes before or she had decided that ignoring the fact was probably the best.

Not even a minute later, Jane returned too.

"Please tell me that it was you who gave Lisbon that hickey and not Bertram."

Jane froze. He turned to look at the two. His eyes darted to Lisbon's office. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I will congratulate Bertram on getting Lisbon that far. It's good for her." He turned before he thought they could see the glint in his eyes, but they had seen it.

And it was that sign that informed the team that it finally had happened.

~…~

Lisbon's hand brushed her jacket pocket way too many times for it not to be a sign. After the hickey incident, the team was very suspicious of anything these two did, whether apart or together.

Once again, nothing had changed in their behavior – they were still Jane and Lisbon, the forever bantering partners.

But that thing with her hand… she never did that before. There had to be something to it.

She took off her jacket due to the weather being too nice to actually walk around in leather jackets and put it on the conference table between Jane's couch and Cho's desk. She left, probably to go to the bathroom. Rigsby instantly jumped up and started inspecting Lisbon's jacket. Cho didn't say a word and Jane wasn't there so nobody stopped him.

He gasped when he found what he was looking for – his hand reached into a pocket and he held up what he found. A silver ring with a small diamond on top of it.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?"

"You're betraying Boss' trust by looking through her stuff."

"No! I mean, yes I am, but it's necessary! Look! This is the proof! They're getting married and they didn't tell us about it."

"They don't have to tell us, it's none of our business."

"Of course it is, we work with them."

"You'll be the expert on relationships with co-workers."

"Shut up-"

"What are you discussing?" Rigsby dropped the ring when he heard Lisbon's voice. He instantly turned around with a blush on his cheeks and a very ashamed expression on the rest of his face.

She saw the ring lying on the floor. She was silent for a few seconds, then averted her eyes. She was thinking of things to say but it was visible that she ran out of ideas.

Jane came to stand behind her with a blinding smile, but then it faltered when he saw what was going on. He too became very silent, but where Lisbon was looking into space, he was looking at her.

She shook her head softly. He put a hand on her shoulder. She still didn't bother with looking at anyone.

"Yes, it's true," Lisbon said, her voice soft. "We're married."

Everybody was quiet, while other people in the bullpen just carried on talking and being busy. Nobody of the four dared to say a word.

Jane squeezed her shoulder.

"Sorry for not telling you," she whispered now. Rigsby picked up the ring and awkwardly handed it back. She put it around her finger – no need to hide it now that it was out in the open.

~…~

Nothing had changed, but the team was accustomed to that by now. Now that Van Pelt was back from LA, they had an extra pair of eyes. She had been thrilled to learn that Jane and Lisbon were already married but also sad since she had wanted to be at their wedding.

Lisbon's hand softly brushed her belly, not using any visible pressure but she kept brushing it nonetheless.

So now she was pregnant and yet again they didn't bother with telling them? Did they want to continue with this little game – keep things a secret from the team and then let them find out through obvious or less obvious signs?

Lisbon stepped into the bullpen with a mission, but it instantly left her mind the moment the team looked up at her.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, but she didn't seem surprised or shocked that she had told them. She rather looked relieved that they knew now.

She looked at Jane who was sitting on his couch and smiled the most blinding smile she had ever smiled in the time that she had worked with any of her team members.

Surely that was a sign that she was utterly happy now.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you're thinking, please! It means a lot!**


End file.
